


I Love How Much I Like You

by Dresupi



Category: Bones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Darcy/Sweets short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Lance Sweets
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Table of Contents

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Boombastic || for Anonymous




	2. Boombastic || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Boombastic- Sting Remix - Shaggy
> 
> Other tags: Establishted Relationship, Fluff, Kissing

Darcy pushed open the door to the apartment, inhaling deeply as she did. The sweet aromatic scent of cooked shallots and garlic and butter flooded her nostrils and she figured she could forgive the fact that Lance was (again) listening to Da Lime in the Coconut while he was cooking dinner.

Loudly. Probably on her Spotify account, which meant she’d be flooded with Harry Nilssen suggestions forever now.

“Please tell me there’s no lime or coconut in that risotto,” Darcy asked, hanging her bag and coat on the hooks by the door.

“No,” he said slowly. “Not in this. I was thinking about making Piña Coladas later, though…”

“I mean, I’m not going to stop you, but it is like twelve degrees outside. Twelve. Degrees.”

“And I have the heat cranked. Your implication is…”

“That it’s fucking cold and I’m not sure how much I’m gonna be up for something frozen when my nose is already halfway there.”

“Aww…” Lance turned towards her, leaning over so he could kiss the tip of her nose. “Poor nose.”

Darcy arched her eyebrows. “That’s it? I work late and all I get is a kiss on the tip of my nose?”

“I’m stirring. If I stop stirring, it stops being risotto and becomes some kind of gluey, nasty…” he wrinkled his nose. “And you want the risotto, right?”

“Yes,” she acquiesced. “I want the risotto.” Of course, she bit down on her bottom lip when she said it, and he glazed over staring at her.

“You have this way of saying things that makes me want to bite you,” he said.

“I think that’s ready for the stock,” she said, nodding down to the pot. “How much longer does it have?”

“Seven minutes,” he said sadly.

“Okay, I’m gonna go change, then,” she said with a grin and turned to go flounce back to the bedroom. The implication was that she wasn’t going to put anything on after pulling her work-clothes off, and it definitely wasn’t lost on him.

“You’re not being fair,” Lance called. “I’m trapped here stirring.”

“You’re the one who started risotto. You could have made omelets and been done already.”

“How mad would you be if I stopped and just made it for you later?”

She laughed. “Lance, I think you already know this about me, but you can’t make me mad.”

He turned off the burner and dropped the spoon, pulling her into his arms.

“That’s the sexiest way you’ve ever ruined a risotto,” Darcy murmured, her lips brushing over his as he kissed her, trying very hard to keep her lips too busy to talk.

“Remember that when you’re hungry in like an hour,” Lance replied.

“A whole hour? My, my, is it my birthday?” she teased.

“That’s it, now you get two,” he said, swatting her ass as she pulled away from him and ran back to the bedroom, dropping articles of clothing as she went.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
